


Alex

by LilianaSnow



Series: Mikey Way Has A Lot Of Babies [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Broken Bones, Childbirth, Cussing, M/M, Mpreg, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Mikey Way is a college-age guy giving birth. Gabe Saporta is his boyfriend.





	Alex

Mikey was sitting on his brother's couch, rubbing his stomach. He hadn't been kicked all day, and he had just finished sobbing his eyes out because Gabe had went to get him some food.

"Alex, baby? You gotta kick me or hit me or something... I'm scared for you. Can you give me a sign that you're o- OW, fuck!" He hissed, grabbing his stomach and letting out a whimper of pain. The cramps hurt badly, worse than anything he'd ever felt. He reached out, blindly, to try to find someone, anyone to help him. He tumbled toward the couch, gripping and sobbing. The pain washed over him, and he could hardly breathe. When he felt it all subside, he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled toward the door, flinging open Gerard's door and trying to steady himself.

"Gerard, I need- I need help. Gabe, hospital," he stuttered, tears still streaming.

Gerard jumped up, running to wrap an arm around his brother and help him up. Mikey clutched his stomach, whimpering and starting to cry. "It hurts, Gee, I can't... I can't do it..."

"Just a minute, I'm calling Gabe, I'll get you to the hospital," Gerard assured him, walking him to the car. Mikey slid into the passenger seat, gripping the dash. His legs started to spread subconsciously, and his pale face looked even whiter than usual.

They met Gabe in the hospital, stumbling toward a wheelchair. Gabe was holding his hand and offering comfort as the nurses wheeled him toward the delivery room. Gerard stayed out in the waiting room.

"It... It fucking hurts, Gabe," Mikey moaned out, gripping his hand tightly.

"I know baby, I know it hurts but you'll be okay, I promise," he whispered kindly to him.

After a few minutes, Mikey was as settled as possible with his legs in the stirrups. He gripped the bed with one hand Gabe with the pther, sobbing as another contraction hit him while they waited for Gabe's dad to get into the room. They had already agreed upon having him deliver their son.

As the contraction waned, Diego walked into the room. He hurried to his position, and Mikey turned bright red when Diego started prepping him for the birth. Mikey knew he'd need the outside help to lubricate his system because he was a man, but he hadn't banked on how embarrassing it would be to have the grandfather of his baby putting enough lube in his ass to shove a car up there.

Mikey whimpered and clutched at Gabe, who gently rubbed his arm.

"It hurts, Gabe," he hissed softly, tears falling faster. "I can't... Can't breathe."

Gabe tried to help him, softening his touch and moving his hand over Mikey's. "It's okay, baby, you're doing just fine, you're doing fantastic. Just breathe, breathe, slowly, just like that."

Mikey whimpered, trying to relax some, but every part of him was tense and on fire. Then the explosion hit again, making him cry out and shift, trying to get comfortable. He sobbed, throwing his head back and gripping Gabe's hand tighter. He'd gotten an epidural but it hadn't kicked in quite yet. "It burns, I'm never- _Fuck!_ \- I'm never doing this again. Gabe, I'm going to murder you," he hissed as it reached the peak.

Gabe bit his lip, genuinely feeling bad that Mikey was in pain, and glanced toward his dad for some sort of direction. Diego was waiting for Mikey to stop threatening his son, then spoke.

"Gabe, hold his hand. Mikey, push when it hurts, and make him feel it too."

"Dad, wha- FUCKING OW!" Gabe yipped when Mikey's contraction hit again. Mikey had squeezed hard enough that Gabe lost feeling in the very tips of his fingers.

Mikey nearly howled in pain as it crested, yet it fell much faster than before. The epidural had kicked in. He pushed as hard as he could, entire body rigid with the force, and he gasped for air as the tears streaming tripled.

"Gabriel, shut up, he's the one that should be using the explitives," Diego snapped at his son, then turned to encourage Mikey to push harder.

Mikey spent almost twelve hours with his hand clamped around Gabe's, sobbing every few minutes. Near the seventh hour, he started mumbling something lowly, then louder.

"Nonono, I can't do it, this isn't going to happen, FUCKING HELL!" Mikey roared as the baby's head appeared. He pushed harder than he'd been able to before, and his hand tightened. Even through the cries of the baby and curses from the mother to be, they could all  _hear_ the snapping of bone.

Gabe yelped and started cursing in rapidfire Spanish, his hand crushed in the grip of his laboring lover. Diego smacked his son before quickly moving to help free the baby entirely, snapping at him.

"Gabriel, a broken hand is nothing compared to pushing a baby out of your ass, shut up and take responsibility for the fact that you knocked him up," Diego told him with a little anger, no venom, and a lot of disappointment mingled with the pride he harbored from holding his newborn grandson. He tied off the umbilical cord and allowed Gabe to cut it before handing the newborn off to his whimpering son in law.

Mikey pushed one more time to get the placenta out, letting out a little half moan at the strangeness of it. He gently held his little boy, kissing his head and not at all caring that his son was filthy from the birth. He got stitched and cleaned up, and he cuddled with the baby as his brother walked in.

Gabe was getting his hand wrapped, so the third person who got to hold baby Alex was Gerard. Mikey would later take great joy in teasing Alex for the fact that five minutes after Gerard got ahold of him, the newborn him decided it was time to poop- before even getting a diaper on.

Mikey decided right then and there he would have _one_ more baby.


End file.
